Bayou
by A Rainha
Summary: Dean, John; um segredo, um plano. Pre series. Oneshot. Wincest.


**Chapter 1: Trabalhando numa coisa minha**

* * *

_Pré série, tema adulto, linguagem imprópria, Wincest._

_

* * *

_

_........_

BAYOU

........

**Tarde.**

Dean esticou os dedos da mão enquanto observava a paisagem fervilhante e assustadoramente fértil das margens arenosas do _bayou_. A tarde brilhava quente, refletindo em seus óculos escuros, o pântano se estendia por onde sua visão alcançava, nos limites da cidade. Uma música antiga soava aguda pelo pequeno rádio apoiado na janela da palafita. O homem apareceu por trás da casa, trouxe numa velha gaiola um reluzente e vigoroso galo vermelho. Dean tirou as notas amarfanhadas do bolso traseiro do jeans surrado, entregou sem contar. Pago em dinheiro vivo. Era assim que as coisas aconteciam ao sul do Mississipi.

Dean ergueu a gaiola à altura dos olhos. A criatura o encarava com seus olhos curiosos e atentos como se zombasse de sua última tentativa. Um plano desesperado, na tentativa desesperada de honrar seu pai.

"Pronto para esta noite, amiguinho? Ok, eu sei. Claro que não. Você não quer isso." O galo não respondeu e ele não esperava por isso. Mas alguns sacrifícios precisavam ser feitos, e o mundo era assim. Não era culpa dele que sacrifícios fossem exigidos. "Desculpe, amiguinho."

Encaminhou-se para o Impala, empoeirado esperando na beira da estradinha, ao lado dos casebres imundos e decadentes.

_Voudoo._

A mão tremia um pouco. Estava em jejum e isso sempre fora demais para seu organismo de metabolismo rápido. O galo foi para o chão em frente ao banco do passageiro. Dean procurou o último cigarro. Porque, nestes anos, ele fuma.

Apesar de o pai dizer que isso tira o fôlego; que isto eventualmente pode denunciá-lo. Matá-lo.

Mas claro, ele se sentiu morto todos estes anos. Olhou o relógio. Poucas horas. Colocou o braço sobre os olhos. Era uma última tentativa desesperada.

......

**_Meses antes._**

"_Sammy..."_

_A porta se abriu com um estrondo, Dean rolou para o lado da cama, tateando instintivamente embaixo do travesseiro à procura da arma, enquanto a outra mão puxava o jeans para cima. Os olhos vermelhos e furiosos e John Winchester eram tudo que ele não queria encarar naquele momento, aquela locomotiva violentamente descontrolada, vindo em sua direção; passando por cima de qualquer coisa enquanto tudo o que Dean conseguia pensar era em como escapar dali com vida. _

"_O que você está fazendo?! O que você fez? Dean!" os urros de seu pai poderiam ensurdecer um elefante, e embora sua vontade fosse ficar e ser punido como merecia, seu instinto de sobrevivência o empurrou para a vida; o soco que o pai tinha desferido resvalando potente no lado de sua cabeça. Inclinou o corpo, esquivando-se da figura maciça à sua frente, conhecendo seus meandros; e simplesmente dominado pelo medo fez. Fugiu pela noite, sem conseguir parar, embora soubesse o quanto isso piorava as coisas, enquanto ouvia o pai no seu encalço pelo terreno ao lado da ponte. Desviava-se de obstáculos, vestido apenas com suas calças e descalço, sentindo cada pedra e cada farpa e pensando que sim, era melhor confessar, era melhor desistir, era melhor se deixar matar. O pai gritando e praguejando e ameaçando porque ambos sabiam que não era efeito de nenhum **mojo**, nem mesmo tinha começado hoje. Sabiam que John vira aquilo derramar-se sem controle sob seus olhos em cada trago de bebida a mais e em cada noite de febre que porventura Dean tivesse. Era a verdade e suas conseqüências._

_E o filho sabia que não podiam passar a eternidade correndo, não podiam passar a vida fingindo; não agüentava mais um minuto disso. E talvez algo o tivesse feito ignorar que o pai voltaria esta noite, o tivesse feito relaxar e tirar aquela foto de Sam da carteira; tivesse feito sua mão deslizar por debaixo da coberta e o tivesse feito fechar seus olhos imaginando tudo o que não devia. Como sempre fazia. Desde tanto tempo. Desde antes de Sam deixá-los._

_Então se agarrou a um tronco de árvore, ofegante, como se estivesse pronto para ser chicoteado. Sentiu as mãos pesadas do pai sobre sua cabeça, o forçando para baixo, sentiu a pele de seu rosto sofrer com o atrito contra a superfície rugosa. Sentiu um violento golpe em suas costelas que fez Dean perder o pouco de ar que ainda tinha nos pulmões. Cambaleou, mas não largou o tronco. Era tudo o que tinha, e por mais que quisesse morrer, sabia que não tinha este direito. Era fácil demais._

_Mais pancadas, ouvia a respiração do pai sibilante e bruta, sentia seus punhos fechados esmagando, e ele apenas encolhia-se mais e mais, sem forças. Quando as mãos não bastaram, houve as cintadas, até que ele sentiu o corpo pesado do pai cair ao seu lado, sentado, exausto. E ele apenas sentia o sangue e o alívio de seu pecado. Depois achou que tinha sido fácil demais. Viu com tristeza que morrer num pedaço de pântano encharcado e cheio de lixo, espancado pelo pai e sem ter sonhos próprios ou um feito de que se orgulhar, era assustadoramente pouco heróico. E descobriu que ninguém escolhe sua morte._

_Teve a impressão de ver os olhos de seu pai antes de tudo se tornar branco._

_...._

"_Tome Dean." o pai lhe deu alguns comprimidos potentes e também um gole de algo que só podia ser alguma raizada hoodoo com poderes curativos. O álcool ardeu e a garganta amargou, mas Dean estava vivo. Ele sentia-se bem. Tinha alguma febre, mas era melhor do que estar morto.  
"Pai..." o olhar do pai o incomodava. Era confuso e pesado, era triste. Preocupado. Consternado. Como se tivesse chegado tarde e encontrado um cadáver que poderia ter salvado. _

"_Dean, você vai parar com isso." Era uma ordem. Mas tinha aquele outro tom, um tom que Dean não se lembrava mais como definir._

"_Quatro anos, pai. E eu não consegui." Não tinha mais vergonha. Não tinha mais segredo. Olhou o pai nos olhos, com todas as forças que tinha, esperando ser desafiador o suficiente para causar nova violência. Mas o que queria... O que queria Dean achava que não receberia. Não que merecesse. Mas sonhava._

"_Você está doente."_

_Ele assentiu, mas ambos sabiam que não era verdade. Não do jeito que queriam que fosse. Havia aquelas pequenas pistas, coisas que John juntara nas últimas 20 horas, as pequenas coisas que diziam que ele tinha plantado aquilo e agora não havia como exterminar aquela trepadeira parasita que por mais de duas décadas crescera e mutara e se entranhara sob a pele de Dean. Não sem matá-lo._

"_Seu irmão sabe?"_

"_Acho que sim." Dean falou simplesmente, sentindo aquele peso da partida, da dor e da derrota que ficara sobre seus ombros e os de seu pai, mais uma vez e de novo e de novo, gotejando sobre seu coração. Sam não era burro, certo? Sam não falaria. Sam não confiava em John. Sam só fugira dos dois, e nas várias noites quando Dean pegava um telefone público e pensava em ligar, também pensava que Sam fugiria para mais longe sempre que ele tentasse se aproximar novamente._

_...._

_John via seu primogênito desvanecendo, emagrecendo, sumindo numa nuvem de pequenos vícios e grandes riscos. Ao contrário do que Sam, seu mais novo, fizera questão de dizer, John queria ter estado lá por eles. Ele devia ter estado mais presente, devia ter visto quando tudo começou a mudar. Mas tudo o que ele tinha feito era fingir que tudo terminaria no dia seguinte e então ele resolveria o que vinha adiando por anos: a educação de seus filhos, os abraços e votos de 'feliz aniversário'; fazer de Dean alguém mais independente e de Sam alguém amoroso, mas ele não era o melhor em nada disso e os dias passavam como água pelos dedos, tornando-se anos, e assim foi e ele pouco fez pelos filhos._

_Agora seu filho mais velho estava morrendo aos poucos e o mais novo... Simplesmente não queria mais nenhum tipo de ligação com eles. Não sem suas razões. Mas John sabe que nem tudo na vida se baseia no que é certo e no que é errado. Não é como ele gostaria que fosse. Não quando se trata da sua família. Mas é sua família e os anos deram a ele alguma sabedoria. Ele só precisa saber de uma coisa, antes de jogar sua ultima cartada de uma sucessão de mãos ruins. John sabe que algumas vezes você tem que perder para ganhar._

_Estavam em campo aberto, um dia frio na Florida, juntando as coisas depois de horas cavando túmulos clandestinos._

"_Dean..."_

"_Sim, pai?" Dean o encarou, agora John sentia saudade do riso genuíno, do brilho no olhar, Dean era um adulto e seu coração doía toda vez que via seu menino, seu primogênito, violentando sua vontade todas as manhãs em nome da obediência._

_Como ele amava Dean! Maldita natureza bruta e desajeitada, que trancava sua garganta e paralisava seus movimentos quando se tratava de dizer aquelas baboseiras que devia dizer, mas não conseguia. Então ele só abraçou o filho, que foi pego de surpresa, encolheu-se surpreso e desconfiado, e John percebeu que o mal havia sido feito irremediavelmente. 'Por favor, sem esta frescura', pode imaginar Dean dizendo, e sentiu-se velho e só, de repente._

"_Dean, você acha que teu irmão pode... voltar?" Agora já havia a distância segura e o olhar casual enquanto guardavam as coisas no porta-malas. Dean olhou para o rosto do pai._

_Um tênue brilho nos olhos, depois vergonha._

_Dean sabia o que o pai queria dizer, e seu coração batia tão rápido que achou que ia enfartar. Ao contrário de Sam, conhecia o pai bem o suficiente para saber. Entender o que ele queria dizer. As entrelinhas ali no olhar, no rictus no canto da boca, numa sombra de covinha que Sam herdara, ameaçando um sorriso desajeitado e desacostumado, deslocado._

_Mas Dean sabia que este era um momento de fraqueza, que havia o que tinha que ser feito, independente de sua vontade. Ele, Dean, tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar._

"_Isso não é possível, pai. Não é certo."_

_O pai fechou os olhos. 'Não é certo o que eu fiz com você.' Pensou. E depois pensou 'Sem frescuras.'_

"_Dean, você é o que é. Eu posso aceitar isso."_

_Aquilo era uma pancada, e depois um afago. Uma constatação. Doía, e Dean nem conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Ele apenas travou o maxilar e ficou assentindo coberto de vergonha e então o pai começou a falar do plano. Teve que repetir para que Dean entendesse, pois as lágrimas eram dois rios incessantes e silenciosos, e Dean tinha mil navalhas na garganta que o impediam de pronunciar qualquer coisa. Apenas fitava de quando em quando os olhos vermelhos e compenetrados do pai, pensando em como o amava._

_....._

_Pela primeira vez na vida, pensou em desobedecer ao pai._

_Estavam novamente ao sul do Mississipi, nas terras baixas e quentes e depois do que tinham feito ali, seguiriam com o plano. Dean passara por um momento de euforia e esperança, de incredulidade e o de negação. E de vergonha. Não conseguia imaginar que o pai simplesmente faria aquilo. Por ele. Então, havia esta mambo, e Dean pensou que talvez pudesse, devesse, e no fim estava com tanto medo de decepcionar ao pai, a Sam, a si, que o pai estava cego e arrependido, e que tudo o que ele podia fazer por todos era extirpar aquilo. _

_Quatro anos e não conseguira, ele dissera. Não do jeito convencional e então, quando o pai se foi e Dean ficou, sua mente ficou remoendo sua vida em cada dia que se lembrava dela; ele sentia-se preso a algo que apodrecera. Apodrecera desde o dia em que Sam partira. Deixara a vida deles entre gritos e lágrimas e uma raiva construída por muito tempo querendo ser algo que não podia. E Dean tinha corrido, implorado, se torcido em agonia e cada vez mais Sam escorregava para trás de uma face de absoluto desgosto, cada vez mais longe do alcance. Então Dean fizera aquela promessa a si mesmo, a promessa de que não mais importunaria Sam, permitiria que ele vivesse, como queria, livre de seu passado e livre da vergonha de ser um sem teto, trambiqueiro, violador de túmulos, invasor, profanador; com mil nomes diferentes e com um pai severo demais, roupas rotas e com um irmão que tinha uma estranha obsessão por ele. Sam não precisava disso._

_Mas a verdade é que ele sempre esperara o retorno de Sam._

_Sam nunca o procurara. Nunca telefonara. Sam queria realmente esquecê-los. E Dean sabia disso perfeitamente._

_Dean era tudo o que restara ao pai. Não o filho mais inteligente, não o filho sensato da parábola. Mas era quem restara. E o pai o aceitava assim._

_Então, ele achava que, pela primeira vez na vida, desobedecer ao pai seria a coisa certa a fazer._

_E era aí que o galo vermelho e a mambo podiam entrar. _

_....._

**Noite.**

Quase duas dezenas de pessoas cantavam ao som dos tambores, no terreno extenso da casa onde se reuniam. Já haviam homenageado os ancestrais e o _Bon Dieux_, através de Legba, a mais poderosa entidade da crença _voudoo_. Um homem em transe incorporava o afamado e temido Baron Samedi, rindo e desafiando as pessoas com bravatas inconvenientes. Já havia se aproximado de Dean anteriormente, sua bengala rodopiando perto dos joelhos de Dean, o encarando como quem quer dizer algo. Mas então mudando de idéia, virando as costas acintosamente, o deixando nervoso. E Dean lutando para controlar seus reflexos de caçador e resistindo a vontade de acabar com tudo aquilo ali. Além de indelicado, pensou zombeteiramente, seria mortal. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos poderia dar conta daquilo sozinho. E definitivamente, não era o melhor momento para tentar.

Dean esforçava-se para manter-se de pé. Sentia-se enfraquecido fisicamente. A fome sempre tinha este efeito sobre ele.

Segundo as crenças do _voudoo_, não havia bem e mal, e sua magia era poderosa. E a velha raizeira, mãe da _mambo_, dizia que com a ajuda de Ougun, o "santo de cabeça" de Dean, poderiam ajudá-lo com o segredo que o afligia. Com a doença em sua alma.

"Você é um homem", dissera ela, "que é carregado pela sua alma. Sua alma está fraca. E você se torna fraco. Seu corpo morrerá. Eu posso ver, rapaz, posso ver em sua testa o força de _s'etoile_. É mais forte que você, agora. Seu segredo está te matando. E quando a hora chegar, não haverá nada que você possa fazer. Você precisa recuperar sua força."

Dean sabia que o pai o mataria se soubesse o que ele estava fazendo agora. Tentando tirar de dentro de si aquele amor e aquela dor, aquela agonia do desprezo e aquela falta de sentido que via em tudo o que fazia depois que Sam tinha partido.

A _mambo_ era jovem, tão jovem quanto ele, e mesmo assim respeitada. Neste momento ela cantava numa língua estranha, a _langage_, como chamavam, depositando as oferendas na base do poste que representava o topo dos céus e o portal do inferno. Desenhos intrincados, o _vévé_, ocupavam todo chão em volta do poste, feitos de milho e ossos e outras coisas. Era como se a terra liberasse o calor diretamente através daquele ponto exato; Dean sentia a camisa grudar no corpo, empapada, e o suor escorria também fazendo trilhas sob seus cabelos.

Os _sévité_s fechavam o círculo cantando e algumas vezes dançando, alguns incorporando seus patronos, ou santos de cabeça. Dean sabia que era perigoso. Muito perigoso. Mas o temor oscilava sempre que pensava que era a melhor saída.

Alguém entregou o galo para a _mambo_. Era sua hora.

Hora de esquecer. Hora de acabar com a dor.

Dean deu um passo à frente, sentindo um chamado interno enquanto os tambores intensificavam seu ritmo, invocando a presença do poderoso Ougun, o deus guerreiro e protetor. Os cânticos tinham uma beleza hipnótica e assustadora, e enquanto a _mambo_ inclinava-se com a adaga ritual para finalizar a oferenda, a oferenda que custara todo o dinheiro vivo de Dean, ganho nos cassinos flutuantes do Mississipi, ele pode sentir uma poderosa presença à suas costas, fria, imensa, subindo por suas pernas como um torvelinho de ar frio, aproximando-se perigosamente da sua nuca. Seu instinto de caçador, sua alma, seu _Gros Bon ange_ ou o que fosse, recuou instintivamente embora Dean soubesse que não teria força alguma em resistir a possessão.

Faltava pouco. As gotas de sangue do galo sendo sacrificado já salpicavam as oferendas, e Dean sentia aquilo querendo apossar-se de seu corpo, uma presença poderosa e estranha; não era um espírito e em seu coração Dean sentia que não era um demônio. Mas tinha medo, de qualquer modo.

Quase que com o canto dos olhos, ele percebeu a comoção. O negro altivo, possuído pelo presunçoso Baron Samedi, tinha batido com uma bengala no galo que estava sendo sacrificado, derrubando a principal oferenda no chão.

Aquilo causou tumulto. Dean sentiu a energia à suas costas recuar e encher-se de ira. A _mambo_ ajoelhou-se para tentar juntar o pobre bichinho, ainda vivo, debatendo-se de medo e lutando pela vida. O caçador sentiu a boca seca, enquanto a _mambo_ tentava impedir o iminente e inédito enfrentamento entre as entidades, com uma cantoria ainda mais alta. Os tambores continuavam, como se seus percussionistas estivessem no mais profundo transe. Dean sentia o olhar da assistência toda atenta ao desenrolar da cena inédita.

O Baron praticamente surgiu na frente de Dean, que se controlou para não reagir e socá-lo. A energia pronta para possuí-lo parecia pulsar e protegê-lo, entretanto. Mas Dean sentiu quando aquela força deslizou por cima de sua cabeça, e logo em seguida a _mambo_ deu um guincho e retorceu o corpo de uma maneira que Dean considerava impossível, curvando-se e depois se empertigando como se fosse um homem de dois metros.

"Diga não". Falou o Baron Samedi, um bafo horrível de coisa morta e podre e muito Bourbon e charuto.

Um rugido como o de uma onda gigantesca veio do bayou, enquanto a _mambo_ "montada" apenas encarava Dean e o Baron, sem nada falar. As pessoas começaram a abandonar o local correndo, enquanto o poste rachava do topo até a base, caindo em dois pedaços no meio do círculo de pessoas remanescentes.

"Oh merda. Isso só podia acontecer com um fodido como eu!" ele exclamou, estático, observando as oferendas praticamente evaporarem diante de seus olhos como se o tempo as tivesse consumido em câmera acelerada, o Baron Samedi o encarando malicioso e a _mambo_ com os olhos virados no seu branco, parecendo estar em agonia enquanto tentava conter a entidade.

A voz que saiu da boca da mulher era firme, forte, serena; não era dela:

"Você quer esquecer? Me aceite, filho."

Dean tremeu da cabeça aos pés, sentindo que o peso daquelas palavras iam muito além do que ele poderia vislumbrar.

Deixar de precisar do retorno de Sam, esquecer. Era o que ele precisava, muito mais do que queria.

E Dean pensou numa única coisa que jamais poderia arrancar de seu coração. A pequena mão de Sam estendendo-se para sua e firmando-se para que suas perninhas rechonchudas se endireitassem. Para que seu joelho se dobrasse e ele colocasse o pé no chão novamente, e impulsionasse o corpo para frente, sempre segurando na mão de Dean, e desse mais um passo. E depois se soltasse, excitado, respirando rápido em êxtase, sua primeira aventura por seus próprios pés, seu primeiro passo sem a ajuda das mãos de Dean.

Mesmo que Sam novamente soltasse a mão dele, ele tinha que estar lá para apoiá-lo caso ele caísse.

Mesmo que ele tivesse que viver com aquilo dentro de si para sempre.

O galo se debatia ainda, e Dean deu dois passos, alcançando a ave e a abrigando contra o peito.

A _mambo_ foi a primeira a perder a consciência, enquanto Dean sentia aquele fluxo enorme e invisível ascender em espiral procurando uma saída do v_évé_. O homem que incorporava o senhor dos cemitérios caiu em seguida, num acesso de gargalhada infame enquanto deslizava para a inconsciência.

As pessoas que ainda se mantinham a volta o encaravam com um novo olhar, apavoradas, e impressionadas com todo o fenômeno que presenciaram. Dean sentia o coraçãozinho do galináceo contra o seu, aterrorizado e implorando por sobrevivência.

Melhor sair dali.

...

**Dez dias depois.**

Palo Alto, California

Sam e Jess estavam dormindo, mas Sam acordou repentinamente com o barulho estranho. Cautelosamente ele seguiu pelo ambiente escuro pretendendo investigar a causa do ruído. As tábuas do assoalho rangem com o peso de uma terceira pessoa dentro da casa. Ele vê nitidamente um vulto passando de um cômodo para o outro, iluminado pela luz que vem da janela. Tudo o que ele pode fazer é avançar e atacar o intruso, mas inacreditavelmente o vulto misterioso conhece os mesmos golpes e contragolpes que ele. Só que um pouco melhor. Sam é jogado ao chão e preso. A face do intruso é iluminada pelo luar e ele reconhece seu irmão mais velho.

"Ei, calma aí, tigrão."

"Dean?"

Dean riu.

Sam ainda respira pesadamente. "Você me assustou!"

"É porque você está fora de forma." O mais novo simplesmente então maneja o corpo para virar o irmão e dominá-lo, ficando por cima. Ainda sim, Dean ri. "Ou não. Agora, sai de cima de mim."

Os dois se levantam, e Sam pergunta:

"Dean, mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!"

"Bem, eu estava procurando uma cerveja."

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?' O mais novo insistiu, ignorando o gracejo do mais velho. Dean suspirou:

"Ok, tudo bem , temos que conversar."

"Uh, que tal ter ligado?"

"Se eu tivesse ligado, você teria atendido?"

A luz da sala se acende, é Jess, ainda sonolenta, querendo saber o que acontece: "Sam?"

"Jess, oi. Dean, essa é minha namorada Jessica."

"Espera, seu irmão Dean?"

Dean repara na camiseta de dormir da namorada do irmão."Eu amo os Smurfs. Vou ter que te dizer, você não tem nada a ver com o Sam."

"Melhor eu colocar alguma coisa."

Dean: "Não, não, não, jamais pediria isso… Sério. De qualquer modo, vou pegar seu namorado emprestado, pra falar sobre umas coisas de família, mas uh, foi bom te conhecer."

Sam abraçou-se a namorada, desafiador. Nitidamente incomodado com a presença do mais velho. "Não. Não. O que quer que queira dizer, você pode dizer na frente dela."

"Ok. Uhn…Nosso pai não voltou pra casa nos últimos dias."

"Então ele está enchendo a cara em algum botequim por aí; ele vai aparecer cedo ou tarde."

"O pai saiu **para caça**r e não voltou já faz um tempinho." Dean deu ênfase ao que tentava dizer.

Sam percebeu que o assunto era mais sério do que imaginava. "Jess, nos dê licença. Vamos falar ali fora."

Lá embaixo, Sam chamou a atenção do mais velho:

"Eu quero dizer, se toca! Você não pode simplesmente aparecer, no meio da noite, e esperar que eu pegue a Estrada com você."

"Você não está me ouvindo, Sammy. Nosso pai está **desaparecido:** eu preciso que você me ajude a encontrá-lo." Falou o mais velho.

"Você se lembra do_ poltergeist_ em Amherst, ou dos portais demoníacos em Clifton? Ele também estava desaparecido aquela época, ele sempre desaparece e no FM ele está sempre bem."

"Não por tanto tempo. Agora, você vem comigo ou não?"

"Não vou."

"Por que não?"

"Eu jurei que tinha parado com esse lance de caçar."

"Vamos lá, não é fácil, mas também não é tão ruim assim."

"Ah é? Quando eu contei ao nosso pai que eu estava assustado com a coisa no meu armário ele me deu uma .45."

"Bem, o que mais ele podia fazer?"

"Eu tinha 9 anos. Ele devia ter dito 'não tenha medo do escuro'."

"'Não tenha medo do escuro?' Você está brincando comigo, claro que você tem que ter medo do escuro! Você sabe o que tem lá!"

"Sim, eu sei mas ainda assim... o jeito que crescemos depois que nossa mãe morreu, e a obsessão de nosso pai em encontrar a coisa que matou ela, mas nos ainda não encontramos a maldita coisa, então nos matamos tudo o que a gente encontra."

"Salvamos um monte de gente fazendo isso, também." Dean justificou, procurando um ponto que fizesse Sam concordar com ele.

"Você acha que nossa mãe iria querer isso para nós?" o mais novo ainda estava magoado, não havia dúvidas levando em consideração cada uma de suas palavras e atitudes desde que o irmão tinha surgido do nada em sua casa, no meio da noite.

Dean saiu da casa e Sam o seguiu, ainda falando. "Sermos treinados em armas e sabermos fazer balas de prata? Cara, Dean, fomos criados como guerreiros."

"Então, o que você vai fazer? Você vai viver uma vidinha normal? É isso?"

"Não. Não normal. Segura."

"E é por isso que você fugiu?" Dean balança a cabeça e solta o ar com irritação.

Isso fez Sam ficar na defensiva pela primeira vez. "Eu apenas entrei pra faculdade. Foi nosso pai quem falou que se eu fosse, não deveria voltar mais. E é o que eu estou fazendo."

"Sim, bem, nosso pai está num perigo de verdade se não estiver morto. Eu posso pressentir isso. E eu não posso fazer isso sozinho." Era a última carta do loiro, era muito pouco o que tinha.

"Sim, você pode."

"Certo. Mas eu não quero."

Sam suspirou, um tanto curioso, mas ainda não inteiramente convencido:"O que ele estava caçando?"

Dean: abriu o porta-malas de seu Chevy Impala e abriu a mala com armas e facas dentro dele. "Certo, vamos ver. Onde diabos eu pus aquela coisa?"

Sam perguntou, enquanto o irmão vasculhava o interior do porta-malas: "Então quando o pai foi, por que você não foi junto?"

"Eu estava num lance meu. Esse lance vodu lá em New Orleans."

"O pai deixou você caçar sozinho?"

"Cara, eu tenho 26 anos." Ele encontrou um livro e puxou de dentro uma anotação. "Tudo bem, lá vamos nós. Então o pai estava investigando este caso em Jericho, California. Cerca de um mês atrás este cara" pegou um recorte de jornal que repassou ao irmão "eles encontraram o carro dele, mas o cara nunca foi encontrado. Totalmente desaparecido."

"Talvez ele possa ter sido raptado." Sam ponderou, obviamente querendo excluir a possibilidade de que o irmão estivesse certo e o pai, realmente em perigo.

"É, bem, tem este outro em Abril "entregou mais recortes a Sam "outro em dezembro de 2004, 2003, 98, 92. Dez deles pelos últimos dez anos, todos homens, todos na mesma parte da estrada. Começou a acontecer cada vez mais então o pai foi lá dar uma olhada. Isso foi há três semanas. Não tive notícias dele desde então, o que já é um mal sinal. Então recebi esta mensagem de voz ontem:

Através de muita estática, ouviram a voz do pai "Dean, algo está começando a acontecer, eu acho que é sério. Vou tentar descobrir o que é" o resto fica inaudível, já que a estática toma conta. "Seja muito cuidadoso, Dean, estamos todos em perigo."

"Já verificou o EVP na gravação?"

"Nada mal, Sammy. É como andar de bicicleta, certo? Tudo bem. Retardei a gravação e passei pelo Gold Wave pra tirar o ruído, e isso foi o que sobrou:"

Uma voz feminina é totalmente audível na gravação: "Nunca poderei voltar para casa."

"Nunca voltar pra casa…" Sam se impressionou, intrigado.

Dean jogou o celular no porta-malas e trancou, após um olhar atento às reações do irmão após a gravação. "Você sabe que em quase dois anos eu nunca te aborreci. Nunca te pedi nada."

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Vou te ajudar a encontrá-lo."

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**_Bayou: córrego de águas lentas e estagnadas, normalmente próximas dos pântanos da região do golfo americano e da bacia do Mississipi._**

_Ok, esta 'peça de arte' na última parte "Palo Alto, California" foi retirada do Piloto de Supernatural. Como sempre e como sabem, eu não detenho direitos sobre os personagens e nem sobre o roteiro oficial de Supernatural._

_Agora, sobre hoodoo e vodu (voudoo, voudou, voudu, voodoo etc.), meus conhecimentos se resumem a ficção em geral e parcas pesquisas na internet. Sem a intenção de ofender nenhuma religião. _


End file.
